The availability of the Core Center Grant to enhance individual and collaborative research activities in the Department of Ophthalmology has substantially improved our productivity during the past year, despite some changes in personnel. Several investigators in our group are now engaged in probing the corneal antigenicity by the hybridoma technology. Other areas, such as the retina, visual function, glaucoma, congenital cataract, melanomas of the choroid are currently being researched with the aid of basic methodologies to aid clinical diagnosis of ocular diseases. The addition of three new investigators to our department in July, 1981 will further increase collaboration and utilization of the core facilities among immunology, morphology, physiology, electrophysiology and pathology modules. The presence of the core grant aided our recruitment efforts and will certainly facilitate the multidisciplinary research approach to the visual sciences. As indicated in our application, we will be working with several departments in the College of Medicine (Pharmacology, Pathology, Gastroenterology, Infectious Diseases, Medical Immunology) as well as Veterinary Medicine. This grant serves as a nucleus and administrative center for multi-specialty research program support for various laboratories. This application is the third year of a five year continuation grant.